


Chandler, Kiss me.

by ChandleryeoJ (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Chandler is hella masochist, First Kiss, Funny, Love Confessions, M/M, Masochism, My First Fanfic, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/ChandleryeoJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey needs to prove hes a good kisser, and Chandler wasn't prepared, 10 min. later Chandlers tied down in his black recliner upside down, and Joey holds the recliner down. Then they are standing with blankets around their waists, and two of their best friends yelling at them. Warning: Sex and slight bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've put any FanFic's online, and its only the fourth one I've written. I NEED SOME CRITICAL PEOPLE TO COMMENT, Especially on making the sex better written, and on if I'm in character. Any Advice will be taken to heart, and be very helpful!

“Chandler, kiss me.” Was the first words that Joey spoke as he entered their apartment. Chandler was laying on the counter, but sat up on his elbows when he heard Joey enter the apartment.

“What?” Chandler said with his voice thick in confusion. ‘did he just ask me to?...’ Chandler thought as he waited for confirmation of what Joey had just said.

“I said Kiss me!” Joey said with a little annoyance at how his friend could have misheard him. He stepped into the kitchen towards Chandler who was now sitting with his legs off the side of the counter towards Joey.

“Oh, Sorry, I thought you asked me to do something crazy!” Chandler's voice had raised an octave, and filled with sarcasm. His best friend has just asked him to kiss him, twice.

“I'm not joking Chandler, Kiss me, common please? No one will know!” 

“Why? I mean i'm totally flattered but WHY?” Chandlers voice was still higher than average, and only raised a little when Joey took another step forward, leaving only two feet between them. ‘oh, oh god, oh god, oh my god. Joey has lost it… he is asking though, I could just kiss him… i mean it's practically a freebie. wait wait wait no. I'm not gay.’ 

“Some girl at the bar and I were getting along,” Joey wiggled his eyebrows a little, and Chandler could feel his stomach tighten a little. “Then I kissed her, and she laughed right in my face!” his hands flew up in the air angrily. “She was all like ‘oh my god you’re so bad at kissing’ and ‘you kiss like you are drowning’ what does that even mean! So you are gonna kiss me, right here right now!” Joey seemed pretty upset. 

As he finished his sentence he stepped forward, pulled Chandlers legs towards him, scooting him further towards the edge of the counter, then pulled them apart as he stepped into them. That all happened too fast for Chandler to object, plus he was a little in shock, his friend, his BEST FRIEND, is pressed between his legs and ‘oh my god. He's kissing me, god that girl was crazy. Best. Kiss. Ever.’ Chandler leaned into the kiss placing his hand on Joey's neck, holding him against his lips. ‘not gay, not gay, not gay, not gay…’ Chandler chanted in his head, but he even knew that it was too late.

Joey softly swiped his tongue against Chandlers lower lip, begging to enter, and Chandler complied parting his lips slightly as Joey's tongue pried it open the rest. Suddenly the kiss deepened, their tongues traced each other's, exploring every piece of their best friends. Both of Chandler's hands were tangled into Joey's hair, one of his thumbs tracing the hair line on Joey's neck. Joey moaned into the kiss, his neck was his weakness, and Joey was Chandlers.  
The moan that Joey let out was throaty, needy, and it vibrated into Chandler, shooting straight to his already hardening member. Joey could feel Chandlers erection against his, Joey’s member was fully at attention, in fact he was definitely harder than Chandler. 

Joey has known forever that he was bisexual, but he has never been so aroused as he was right know, propped between his best friends legs, making out, suffocating in each other. ‘suffocating, i'm suffocating i should probably break the kiss, but i don't want to. never.’ Joey thought to himself, willing himself to grow gills or something, but since he thought about the way his lungs were hurting he made himself slowly separate from Chandler.

Joey took in the sight before him, Chandler breathing heavy, lips parted still, and plump from the biting and sucking. They were pressed together, erection to erection, Chandlers legs were slightly wrapped around him, Joey had one hand on Chandler's ass, and the other his had been on the small of Chandler's back, squeezing them together. They stayed frozen like that, breathing heavy for nearly a full minute. 

Joey tried to read Chandler’s expression. He knows Chandler’s views on being gay, but he couldn't figure out his expression, Chandler’s eyes were staring right through Joey, his mouth was not upturned or frowning, he was dead still. ‘Oh god what have I don't, oh god I ruined our friendship. now he won't watch Baywatch with me, or sit next to me at the cafe, what if he wants to move out? what if he never talks to me again? what have I done!’ Joey was so scared he had lost his friend. He let his emotions show through. the one thing he had been trying to hide from Chandler and he just showed it. 

Joey removed his hands from Chandler's body, and the cold that replaced those hands shook Chandler out of his trance. Chandler mumbled something quietly, and looked Joey in the eyes. Then he repeated what he said but a little louder.

“I'm gay.” He put his hands on Joey's shoulder pushing him back slightly as he slid of the counter. Joey stepped back more giving Chandler what he wanted. ‘oh god i broke him’ Joey waited for him to yell. ‘wait he said i'm gay, not i'm not gay.’

“What Chandler?” He said to get him to repeat himself.

“I am gay. I. AM. gay.” He was speaking at a normal tone, but his voice was still a little breathy. Joey stayed quiet, unsure of what he should say.

“I'm so gay Joey, I’ve been so scared to admit it and since i never done anything gay i thought i could keep it down, i mean girls are hot, but i mean. wow. that was the single most sexy thing I've ever experienced, and god! i wish you never stopped kissing me, you are so hot, I've known that for a long time, and I've wanted to kiss you for years, but that, THAT, was not what i expected, and now every part of me you touched is cold, and i just want you to warm it back up, i just want you,” He said all at once in that way he does when he rambles on and on when he’s nerves, then he realized what he had said. ‘Oh god, did I just tell Joey how i feel, oh god, he was just trying to prove he could kiss good, and then i just told him i want him all over me, oh god, i hate my life. i'm going to die.’ He turned dark red waiting for Joey to get freaked out and leave or anything, but Joey just stood there.

‘god Chandler, you just said all the right things… what do I say?’ Joey thought for a split second and was about to speak when he heard Chandler speak again.

“How you doin'?” Chandler said in a mocking voice of his friend. ‘oh god what am i doing, did i just say all that then use his own pick up line on him?!?’ 

“I'm doin' fine,” Joey smiled, “but i'm a little cold, you know?” 


	2. Chapter 2

Joey hopped Chandler picked up on the hint, then suddenly he was pulled towards Chandler, ending once he was pressed flush against his friend again, Chandler was leaning against the counter, his hands wrapped up in fists of Joey's t-shirt, then he felt it being tugged, he lifted his arms, breaking their kiss for a split second as Chandler pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, landing on the Foosball table.

Chandler was next to remove his shirt, and once they were skin to skin all comprehension left them, they were lost, and found all at once with each other, every movement brought pleasure, and they were kissing each other as if they were starved. 

Suddenly Chandlers back bumped into his chair, Joey leaned down and pulled the handle on the chair, making it recline back flat, then Chandler was on his back, head hung off the front of the chair, and legs across the back of it, Joey put either knee on the arms of the chair then continued kissing Chandler. Chandler's hands were on Joeys belt then suddenly tugging it away in one smooth movement, ending with a CRACK as it became fully extended, like a whip. The very noise made Chandler moan loudly, and he arched his back up towards Joey, and his pants grey incredibly tighter. Joey definitely noticed and the fact that Chandler was into whips made him crave even more.

“So, you a little kinky Chandler? you like whips?” Joey whispered breathy in his ear as he ground his hips into Chandlers who once again moaned and arched his back slightly at the contact. “because I like using whips. and chains. and blindfolds, handcuffs, I like using you.” He kissed down Chandlers neck between his words, and Chandler was breathing heavy, and letting out little gasps. 

“yes, yes, yes,” Chandler breathed out, he had never, ever, told anyone about liking those things. He often fantasized about being spanked, tied up, bitten, he loved being roughed about, yet he had never been able to play it out because women never found the fact that their boyfriend wanted to be tied up and beaten as being hot, and he didn't want to risk them being freaked out and leaving so he never told anyone. 

Joey was pulling Chandlers pants down, and Chandler had already gotten Joey's pants off, Chandler kicked his legs free and his pants flew, knocking their lamp over with a crash as the light bulb shattered.

“I have a box under my bed,” Chandler breathed out, “Get it.” His voice deepened and the pure demand made Joey's cock twitch. Chandler has never been so straightforward or demanding. He shuffled off of Chandler, falling to the ground with a thud into the glass from the broken lamp. He stood up and removed the only piece of glass in his arm, then ran to Chandler's room grabbing the box and opening it to find a half empty bottle of lube, condoms, and two sets of handcuffs, and a rope. ‘god thats so hot’ Joey thought as he rushed back into the living room to find Chandler right where he left him, upside down on the chair, but he chair had sat back up at the lack of having it held down by Joey who know was laughing at Chandler.

“Yeah the Chair missed you… So did I.” Chandler's voice was still deep, and Joey dipped the chair back again as he straddled Chandler, locking their lips together hard, teeth clacking. Joey tugged at Chandlers boxers, removing them, then Joey dragged his finger up the bottom of his shaft.

“I found your box, hmm never thought of you as the kinky type, who do you use it on?” he whispered into Chandler's neck.

“Myself” his voice was shaky, breathy, needy, he could barely focus with Joey's fingers tracing up and down his length. Joey moaned at the answer. ‘god Chandler do you know how hot you are?’ Chandler's hands fumbled around trying to pull his friends boxers down, and he finally had his hands on Joey's member, he slid his hand up and down it, he held it firmly, he knew they weren't fragile, and the tighter, god the better.

“Want me to tie you down?” Joey asked trying his best not to cum right then.

“Yes, god Joey, yes.” Chandler said and he leaned up sucking on Joey's neck, Joey moaned, his voice higher, and Chandler took that information happily. ‘Joey's sweet spot’ he thought to himself smiling against his friend's neck.

“Handcuffs, or rope?”

“Rope” Chandler answered fast, nearly at the same time as Joey finished the sentence.

“First you have to tell me Chandler,” he sat up, leaning away from Chandler and lifting himself slightly off of Chandler, cutting all skin to skin contact. Chandler arched forward to reconnect any part with Joey, but Joey pushed Chandlers hips down harshly with a smile, and he watch as Chandler moaned rather loudly at the roughness.

“tell me Chandler, who do you use the lube on? how do you use it? tell me how you want it.” Chandler blushed and looked away. 

“I use the lube on myself.” 

“How?”

“I finger myself, stretch myself, god Joey please!” He whined trying to lift his hips towards Joey, but Joey’s hand was still holding firm against him.

“You gotta tell me how you want it Chandler. Demand it. Now.” His voice was sharp and deep and Chandler's cock dripped with precum.

“I want you to tie that rope around my wrists, and then tie the other end to the bottom of this chair so I can't move, then I want you to fuck me. Hard. No stretching. No prep. Just you.” He smiled slyly at Joey who stifled a moan, then reached down, laying flat on Chandler, to reach into the box.

Two minutes later Chandlers arms were above his head, and the rope was knotted around them, then under the chair. The rope was pulled tight, stretching his arms, and causing pain if he strains against it. and it felt so good. Joey slicked his cock then lifted Chandler to line him up.

“You sure Chandler, we can still stop if you want..” Joey said, but he hoped he’d say yes because it was really really hard to stop here.

“Joey, i'm tied down with you about to fuck me, no way will I be able to stop, now get going before I cum.” He said blatantly then rocked his hips, making his arms ache with the movement, making him even harder. Then Joey re-lined up, then pushed himself in slowly. The tightness and heat nearly made Joey lose it then, but he did what he'd do to keep from letting go. ‘dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies,’ he chanted in his head, and it worked. He waited for Chandler to give the go ahead, then he pulled out nearly all the way, then shoved back in.

Chandler gasped, then pushed his hips against Joey, ignoring the pain that came from the ropes. Joey pushed in again and again, then all of a sudden Chandler yelped a moan then yelled out.

“Oh GOD Joey, right there!” and Joey continued, hitting that spot every time, the chair made small thumping noises as it leaned forward and back, rocking. Then a new kind of bang rang through the room.

“Joey? Chandler? We heard a lot of loud noises then a yell are you guys oka-” Silence. Joey spun around to meet eyes with Monica and Rachel who stood in the doorway of their apartment. Joey slid out of Chandler then jumped from the Chair falling to the ground. The Chair flung up flipping Chandlers legs over his head, and he landed on his knees in front the the chair with his arms over his head, making him sit with his forehead to the ground. His arms ached.

“OH MY GOD WHAT'S GOING ON!” Monica sounded horrified.

“Joey JOEY, untie me UNTIE ME!” He was in lots of pain and it was starting to turn him on, any other time he would be okay with that but his female friends were right there.  
Joey rushed over and pulled one piece of rope that united the whole thing then Chandler stood up and rushed over to grab two blankets off the couch then wrapped one around Joey, then himself. But the blankets didn't really hide their previous excitements. 

“WHERE YOU GUYS JUST HAVING SEX!!” Rachel had already closed the door, and they were both definitely angry-horrified.

“um… yes?” Chandler said. He kept his eyes everywhere but at his friends. 

“AND YOU WERE,” Monica cleared her throat then continued. “and you were having sex, with Joey?” 

“No,” Chandler said sarcastically, “he was checking the knots in the rope because i'm trying to earn my ‘knot tying’ badge for cub scouts.” 

“wait you were tied?!?” Rachel added, and Chandler turned bright red.

“OOooohh Yeah he was!” Joey said smiling, nodding his head, and raising his arm for a high five.

“Joey” Chandler said incredulously.

“Sorry. Um can you guys like… leave?” Joey said, the girls were speechless. They just walked in on their friends having sex, and not to mention Chandler was tied up. They slowly backed away out of the door, and left. 

“Well that was… intense…” Chandler said awkwardly.

“Yeah. um so, are we like… going to finish? or?”

“or we could watch that episode of Baywatch where they run for 7 minutes straight…” Chandler added.

“No offense to Baywatch, but if i have the chance to choose between you and hot people running i'm choosing you.” Chandler blushed at Joey's words then cupped Joey's cheeks, kissing him slowly only breaking apart for a split second.

“Wait me or hot people? aren't I hot?” Chandler tried to hide his smile.

“Chandler, Kiss me.”


End file.
